A Special Breakfast
by LiaMr97
Summary: Finn proposes to Rachel in a saturday morning with cupcakes and words.


It was one beautiful saturday morning in Finn and Rachel's apartment.

He had returned from the army a few months ago, after being 4 years there, fighting, struggling, crying, but most of all, missing his beautiful fiancée.

He looked to the tiny person beside his side on the bed. His Rachel. She looked so beautiful when sleeping, he thought, and he couldn't be more happy with her. After all, the universe did it's thing and they were truly meant to be.

Sometimes he just cried out of happiness and with just one touch from her he felt warm in her love. They were supposed to get married that time when he got her in the train,_4 years ago. _ And when he came back they didn't really talk about their engagement, he supposed they were still, but he needed her to know he never wanted to lose her again. Ever.

"_Hello, beautiful_" he said looking at her eyes, still sleepy.

"_Hi_" she let go with a small, sweet voice, pulling his face closer to hers so they kissed good-morning.

"_C'me on. Let's go have breakfast. I'm paying"._

She smiled brightly, so relieved to be with him again.

They entered the bakery shop as he put his arm around her shoulders.

_"Wait up here. I'll get our order"_

He did what he had planned ever since he returned from the Army. He took the new, bigger ring out of his pocket and spoke to the waitress. They had prepared everything. He let out a sigh and told himself he could do this and got back to his and Rachel's table.

_"Hey. Just got our order. It'll be here in no time"_

_"Okay. Thank you. I really love small details like this"_ she smiled with the soft eyes reserved for Finn and only Finn.

The waitress arrived in a short time. _"Here's your order, sir"_ she said and left the plates with one turquoise -_Rachel's favorite color_- and a croissant for him.

_"Cupcakes? they're my favorite! I love this frosting, thank you baby"_

As she started eating it, she noticed something under it.

_"Oh my god, is this..."_

_"Yes, baby. It is. Rachel, I've been thinking about this moment a lot and suddenly I'm forgetting all the discourse I was gonna tell you. __Rach,I.. since the moment I saw you I remember looking at those eyes and feeling like I've found a light in my life. You changed my entire life. I was the popular jock, with the cheerleader girlfriend, the perfect highschool life, but I wasn't happy. I felt a hole inside of me that only started fulling in with you. You loved me and believed in me even when no one, not even myself did. If it weren't because you were my only true friend I would be stuck in Lima with a baby that isn't even mine. There's so many things I won't ever be able to really tell you with words.. And I know I went to the Army and it was horrible, but it helped me to be enough for you, no matter what you say about believing in myself, I know I had to. I felt like I was finally feeling my father's side of the tether. And I could have died but somehow I didn't. Somehow I'm still with you, you let me in your life with arms wide-open one more time. Somehow we're living in our little shoebox apartment making love and cuddling every night and I'm going to see you in every show you have in Broadway, telling you to break a leg and receiving I love you's. What I wanna say here is that after all these years, after all we've been through we're meant to be together and that's been proved, not that it had to be, because I knew it since the moment I first told you I love you. I promise I'll love you forever. I'll never love anyone the way I love you, well besides our son or daughter. I'll love you despite your flaws and always believe in you. So, Rachel Berry, will you marry me and dont leave anything come in our way again?"_

They were both crying as Finn finished his words.

_"I'll marry you a hundred times If I had to. I love you so much"_ she said crying sofly, jumping in his arms and kissing him in the most passionate way she had ever since his superman kiss at nationals, their goodbye kiss at the train station and his coming back home from the army.

They always knew they were meant to be together, and so did the universe.


End file.
